


Only

by redbrunja



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, inappropriate workplace crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja





	Only

Before Afghanistan, before Iron Man, before it became too dangerous to love Tony for a host of new reasons instead of the ones she'd known about before she accepted the position of his PA, she brought herself off to thoughts him. Once. Only once.

She'd been working for him about eight months and had by that time realized that a.) she loved her job a lot b.) any kind of actual sexual experience with him would be terrible - not the experience, the experience itself would be quite.. memorable, but the immediate aftermath would be humiliating and embarrassing and lead to her losing her job (see a.) and c.) Tony Stark had a depth of sexy that readers of Rolling Stone and GQ would never understand, because they'd never had an over-caffeinated, sleep-deprived genius trying to explain phD level mechanical engineering to them at 8:23 a.m. while trying to herd said genius into a shower because machine oil is not an acceptable styling choice for a meeting with the Stark Industries board of directors.

So Pepper neatly boxed up 99% of her consciousness of Tony Stark's sexiness and put it in a neat little section of her mind that she didn't pay much attention too, right next to a box with her childhood and her father and what it felt like to lose her mother at twenty.

But first, she let herself slip between her cool sheets, slide her hand between her thighs, and imagine. She imagined taking Tony up on one of his flirtatious, half-joking offers. He'd look like she'd hit him in the back of the head with a board, if she ever actually acquiesced.

It never took Pepper long to bring herself off, she was just as efficient in this as she was anything else. She spread herself open, just enough to get her middle finger on her clit, circle it with a tight motion that made her hips jerk. God, Tony's calloused fingers would feel so good on her, toying with her clit, playing with her folds. It didn't take much before she was ridiculously wet, slick and ready and wanting. He'd slide his fingers into her and they'd feel delicious, hard and just this side of too-rough and Tony'd probably talk the whole time, calling her Miss Potts with that too-intimate tone and telling her that he'd know she'd wanted him, he was, after all, a genius and–

Pepper sucked in a deep breath, exhaled shakily through her orgasm.

–and she'd have to leave his house in a wrinkled suit and damp panties and everyone would know and she'd be fired or she'd be forced to quit and she'd end up working as a personal assistant to a millionaire who only needed someone to balance his checkbook and she would no longer get 'I'm sorry for: waking you up at 3 a.m. to get me Fruit Loops/making a sex tape/making you go to the Stark Industries R&D budget meeting alone – buy yourself something expensive, tell yourself its from me. Well, it is from me, but you know, you're picking it out for you' Louboutins.

She'd be so very bored.

Pepper licked her lips, pushed herself up on an elbow and took a long sip of water from the glass by her beside.

Really, sex with her boss was one of the most disastrous choices she could make. And, she told herself firmly, setting her glass down and pulling the covers high, that was the last time she'd ever really think about it.


End file.
